Pequeña tarea
by Anaiz Danevick
Summary: Ada Wong esperaba un mision de gran importancia, pero nunca penso que llegara tan legos, ahora debe cuidar a la nieta de su jefe, como si fuese su hija, por un mes, lo bueno es que tiene un amigo que la ayuda y apoya en esta "peligrosa" mision.
1. pequeño secreto

**Comentario de la autora: **Hola gente ¿cómo esta?, yo bien, este es mi primera historia así que decidí comenzar con algo un poco simple. Espero que les guste, acá se los dejo:

"Pequeña tarea"

Ada Wong no es reconocida por su amabilidad o gran ejemplo a seguir, más bien, es reconocida por su carácter frio y calculador, además de su facilidad de manipular a las personas con su simple presencia, se podría decir que su especialidad es esa, además de las otras que cada uno de nosotros ya sabemos, pero lo que ella no se esperaba es que ahora de nada le serviría mantener a los hombre como Leon manipulados, si no que esa tarde tal vez le iban a dar su misión mas difícil y más importante posiblemente de su carrera.

Era una tarde entre las 6 y 7, ella estaba esperando en el sillón de la oficina de su jefe, el le había dicho que era una misión muy importante para él y que estaba seguro de que ella podría llevarla sin problemas, ella esperaba que fuese una misión corta no asé mucho comenzó a tener contacto por teléfono con Leon y ya se habían visto unas cuantas veces, para ella eso era algo relajarse y suponía que para Leon era un milagro, como sea, le causaba gracia recordar la cara de idiota con la que Leon la miraba cada vez que ella se ponía a charla de una manera duradera.

-**Wong-**dijo le dijo una mujer, para hacerle una seña de que ya podía entrar a la oficina. Ella solo asistió con la cabeza y entro en la oficina.

-**Tome asiento Wong**-le dijo el hombre de pelo gris, que miraba hacia la ventana. Ella hiso caso y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio.

**-¿Para qué me quería ver?-**le dijo mientras cruzaba la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

-**Te pedí que te presentaras, Ada, porque sé que eres una de las más responsables trabajadoras de esta compañía… y una de las más sienta cabeza de todas-**le dijo dejando alagada a la mujer.

-**¿y?**-pregunto ella, sabiendo que eso era para decirle que iba a ser algo más diferente de las anteriores misiones.

-**como tú debes saber, mi hija murió con su esposo en un choque automovilístico, asé una semana, ¿verdad?-**le dijo dándose la vuelta para poder mirarla.

-**sí, lo sé**-le dijo ella evitando ser tan fría**-y lo lamento mucho**-

**-eso es lo de menos… mi empresa corre riesgo de que cuando yo no este, se valla a la banca rota y perdamos todos nuestros contactos y financias.**-le explico él a la espía.

**-Pero no entiendo a que va todo esto-**e dijo ella sin entender el caso.

**-me refiero a que sin un heredero al trono, el reino se desvanece… ¿no es cierto, Ada?-**le dijo él. Ella asistió con la cabeza**-mi nieta es lo único que me queda para dejarle a alguien esta empresa, y sus nuevo tutores me han dicho que no llegaran sino hasta un mes-**le siguió explicando.

**-pero sigo sin entender a donde va todo esto-**le dijo ella desviando la mirada un poco y volviéndola a poner en su jefe.

**-me refiero a que yo soy una persona ocupada… y no puedo hacerme cargo de una niña, si perderla de vista, por todo un mes-**le dijo tratando de llegar al caso.

**-¿y usted quiere?-**le dijo teniendo mientras pensaba que era lo que el respondería.

**-quiero, que te hagas cargo de mi nieta, hasta que la pareja de tutores llegue al país y a el estado-**ella abrió los ojos como platos en impresión, podría haber pedido que secuestrara a una mujer que cuidara niños y no la hubiese sorprendido, pero el solo pensar que tendría que cuidar a una niña por un mes la hacía temblar.

**-pero señor-**dijo levantándose de la silla, para protestar.

**-entonces ésta decidido-**le dijo sin escucharla.

**-señor, no creo que-**ella fue callada por su jefe.

-**no se o estoy pidiendo, Wong, se lo estoy diciendo… esta es su nueva misión y punto-**le dijo volviendo a la ventana.

**-si señor-**le respondió ella en un susurro. Su jefe volvió a darse la vuelta, para tocar un voto en su escritorio.

Una mujer entro lentamente cargando una maleta algo pequeña y haciéndole una señal a la niña para que entrara**-pasa nena-**le dijo la mujer a la niña que con la cabeza a gachas entro a la oficina y después de esto salió la mujer dejando la maleta en el suelo.

**-bienvenida, mi niña**-le dijo su abuelo viéndola desde la puerta. Ella solo lo miro y siguió con su expresión triste-**ella es la señorita Ada Wong y cuidara de ti hasta que lleguen tus tutores… señorita Wong, ella es mi nieta, Camila-**le dijo y la mujer se dio vuelta para ver a la pequeña criatura con una expresión ni muy cálida ni muy fría.

Era una niña muy bonita, de una piel banca algo pálida, pello largo hasta la cintura de color negro oscuro, con un poco de risos en las puntas, sus labios de una tonada rosa claro y unos ojos celestes y enormes, imposibles de no prestarles atención. Ella noto su triste mirada y supuso que si iba a hacer este trabajo lo aria bien. Se acerco, se puso de rodillas a su altura y le corrió un mechón de pelo de su rostro, para comenzar a saludar a la niña.

-**hola, Camila-**le dijo ella mientras podía notar que la niña se sonrojaba al haberla escuchado.

**-hola**-le murmuro en voz baja y bajando la cabeza, para evitar su mirada.

**-espero que nos llevemos bien-**le dijo ella sonriendo un poco de lado aldarse cuenta de lo que le había causado a la niña con solo saludarla. Por parte de la criatura, ella solo asistió con la cabeza.

**-veo que se llevan bien… entonces las dejare trabajar, adiós Camila.-**les dijo su jefe al ver como se acercó la espía para hablar con la niña.

-**si… vamos-**le dijo Ada a la niña extendiendo la mano y con la otra tomando la maleta.

La pequeña dudo por un segundo y la tomo, si decir nada, ambas salieron de la oficina así como del edificio, hasta el auto rojo de Ada, la pequeña se quedo un momento atónita al ver tal auto de lujo.

-**¿Vienes o no vienes?-**le pregunto a la niña abriendo la puerta del auto del acompañante.

**-si-**dijo la niña entrando al auto.

Cuando se sentó, Ada le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, verifico que estuviera firme y encendió el auto, pudo notar como la niña clavaba las unas al asiento, al escuchar el motor, dedujo que ella savia lo de sus padres y el ruido la ponía n tanto nerviosa.

Ya unos cuantos metros lejos de la ruta, comenzaron a tener una pequeña conversación.

**-y, ¿Cuántos años tienes?**-le pregunto Ada, a la niña que la miro de reojo sonrojándose un poco y contestándole con la cabeza a gachas.

Ella conto sus dedos**-uno, dos, tengo cuatro-**le dijo mostrándole cuatro dedos.

**-que niña mas lista, ¿qué otra cosa puedes hacer aparte de contar?-** le pregunto sonriéndole.

**-se leer y escribir y mamá me iba a enseñar a sumar y a restar-**le dijo lo ultimó de manera triste.

**-yo te puedo enseñar-**le dijo acariciando su cabello y asiendo que la niña se sonrojara aun más.

Llegaron a la casa de Ada la niña no pudo evitar abrí de impresión la boca, la casa de Ada era enorme, no tanto pero lo era, en la entrada había cuatro puertas que no dejaban ver al otro lado, una en frente, dos a cada lado y junto a la puerta de el lado izquierdo una no tan grande como las otras.

**-¿vas a pasar?**-le pregunto dándole la maleta.

**-si… pero-**dijo mirando a todas las puerta.

**-¿sabes cuál es la izquierda y la derecha?**-le pregunto Ada.

**-si… lo sé-**dijo si mirarla, por alguna razón Ada la ponía algo nervios y tímida.

**-bueno… entras en la primera puerta**-le dijo señalando con su dedo la puerta del frente-**en la puerta de la izquierda, entras y hay vas a dormir tu-**le dijo de la manera más explicativa que encontró.

la niña asistió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con la maleta en brazos, Ada la miro hasta desapareció de su vista entrando al otro cuarto.

Cuando la niña entro soltó la maleta de impresión-**¡esta cama es enorme!**-dijo en vos alta. Ada soltó una risa al escuchar su comentario.

La niña comenzó a ver cada espacio de la habitación con mucha emoción, por debajo de la cama, por los muebles, el pequeño cuarto donde se podía guardar la ropa, todo la tenía muy sorprendida.

**-¿te gusta?-**la vos menina la hiso reaccionar con un pequeño grito de susto y dándose la vuelta rápidamente-**¿te gusta?-** la niña solo asistió con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco y el típico sonrojo de sus mejillas-**me alegro.**

**Bueno eso es todo lo hice de último minuto, espero que les haya gustado… recuerden que es de último minuto, sino selo hacerlos más largo.**

**Y bueno, comenten, si pueden deme algunos consejos, para que baya progresando y todas esas cosa.**

**Por último recuerden que es mi primen Fic. Así que no me maten (por cierto, no crean que Leon s. Kennedy se zafa de esta historia ;D)**

**Anaiz D. **


	2. Señor Kennedy

**Hola gente, ¿cómo están? Bueno ahora tuve una buen idea para el segundo capituló de: Pequeña tarea, así que eche a todos de mi pieza a mis hermanas a mi mamá incluso a mi gato XD jaja. **

**Bueno solo quería decir que espero que les guste, comenten y todo eso, los dejo tranquilos y leer en paz.**

Capitulo 2:

"Señor Kennedy"

Ya paso unos tres días desde la llegada de la pequeña de ojos azules, entre todo esto, Ada a tratado de volverse una mujer "norma" y un buen ejemplo de Dama de a seguir, (aunque eso las aburría y mataba por dentro) ella no pudo evitar recordar lo de ayer.

…..

Era temprano por la mañana, Ada salió a recoger la correspondencia, tomo las cartas y el hijo de sus vecinos se acerco a saludarla.

**-hola señorita Wong-**le dijo el niño de ocho años sonriendo.

**-Hola Matias-**le dijo sonrientemente al niño que se encontraba mirándola contento y emocionado.

**-y ¿se va a casar conmigo sí o no?-**le pregunto asiendo chocar sus brazos a los costados de su propio cuerpo.

**-te dije que necesito tiempo… estoy indecisa… si te lo digo que si ahora, tal vez mañana ya no quiera… solo, es que necesito que me esperes-**le dijo al niño que la miraba algo confundido por la actuación de su amor imposible.

**-está bien, tomate el tiempo que quieras, Ada-**le dijo sonriendo el pequeño niño.

**-gracias mi principito-**le dijo ella apretando una de sus mejilla suavemente.

-**Matias, la leche con chocolate, ya esta lista-**se escucho desde dentro de la casa del niño.

**-¡qué bien!-**dijo el niño que corría hacia su casa.

Por alguna razón esa pequeña criatura le caía bastante bien a Ada, tal vez porque era la única persona del barrio que le hablaba sin miedo y que le propuso casamiento, de manera natural, el solo recordar el día en el que niño se acerco a ella con una rosa roja, le pido que sea su esposa, la hacía reír, de manera sincera, tal vez también le caía bien por el hecho de hacerle recordar a su amado Leon, tan tenace los dos, nunca se rinden y lo que más le causaba gracia era recordar a Leon peliando con el niño de sus sueños infantiles.

Ella entro en su casa se dirigió a la sala de estar que se encontraba detrás de la puerta del lado izquierdo, se sentó en el sofá y abrió la carta, de ella saco un cheque de unos cuatro mil dólares y una carta que decía:

**Cambia lo que sea necesario para lo que mi nieta necesite o pida, pero no la consientas, en lo que éste en tu casa trata de hacerla una niña con la personalidad fuerte, si te es posible, en una damita hecha y derecha, te advierto que si algo "cualquier cosa" le llega a pasar a mi heredera, lo pagaras tu, cuida de ella como si fuese tu hija, como si tu futuro dependiera de esa criatura.**

**Tu jefe…**

Ada no pudo evitar tragar saliva, cuando termino de leer la carta, tal vez si sería una de las misiones más difíciles de su carrera y tal vez más delicada de todas.

…

-**buen día-**dijo la niña que entraba a la sala de estar, buscando a su temporal tutora.

**-buen día-**le dijo Ada mientras se acercaba a la niña-**vamos de nuevo a tu cuarto, te tenemos que cambiar-**le dijo tomándola en brazos, la niña como de costumbre se sonrojo un poco y asistió con la cabeza.

La bajo apenas llegaron al cuarto de la niña, Ada abrió la puerta del cuarto donde guardaba la ropa de la pequeña, saco una remera de color rojo y un pantalón ajustado de color negro, mientras que la niña saco un par de botas del cajón del mismo color que el de la remera.

-**buen gusto-**le dijo Ada, señalando las bostas que la niña tenía en sus manos, y colocando la ropa en la cama. Ayudo a la pequeña criatura a cambiarse, ponerse el calzado, luego peino el pelo de la niña, la cargo de nuevo en su brazo, la bajo en el sillón y le entrego el control de la tele, la pequeña sonrió y lo tomo.

Ada se dirigió a la cocina y a hacer un café y una leche con chocolate para la pequeña. Le venían recuerdos de su infancia, su madre enseñándole a cocinar, mientras cantaba y le giñaba el ojo, para hacerla sonreír, realmente se sentía mal por no abre sido fuerte para protegerla como ella lo hiso. Ada salió de sus amargos recuerdos cuando sintió el tirón leve de su falda, era la pequeña Camila llamando su atención.

**-Camila, te dije que no podes entrar en la cocina-**le dijo de manera firme.

**-Lo sé… pero tengo mucha hambre-**le dijo la niña tocándose el estomago, la verdad que para su edad era una niña con buen lenguaje y muy inteligente.

**-de acuerdo, ve al comedor, ya te llevo en desayuno-**le dijo, tocando su cabeza. La niña corrió hasta entra en la segunda puerta izquierda y sentarse en una de las silla. Después de eso Ada entro con ambas tasas en mano, dejo una en frente de la niña y otra frente a ella mientras se sentaba.

**-Mamá decía que era de mala educación poner los teléfonos sobre la mesa mientras comes-**le dijo la niña de manera sonriente.

**-Así… lo siento-**le dijo finiendo que lo hiso por accidente. La niña no respondió Ada pudo notar su triste mirada al suelo-**¿te pasa algo Camila?-**pregunto la mujer de ojos marones claros.

-**no**-le dijo de manera firme y volviendo a tomar de su tasa.

Pasaron unas dos horas y Ada le estaba enseñando a sumar a la niña cuando el timbre llamo su atención.

**-Camila ve a tu cuarto y no salgas anta que te diga-**dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba del sillón y le entregaba la tabla de números a la niña. La pequeña solo asistió y se retiro rápidamente de la sala.

Ada verifico que la niña entrara en la habitación antes de abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió sintió que en su cuerpo se hacía presente un escalofríos.

**-hola Ada-**dijo el hombre que se encontraba entrando a la casa de la mujer mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Ella simplemente estaba atónita hasta que reacciono y se separo de rápidamente de el hombre que le besaba el cuello.

**-Leon… ¿que éstas haciendo acá?-**le pregunto algo sorprendida.

**-vine a jugar-**le dijo tratando de tomarla de nuevo por la cintura, pera besarla pero ella se resistió.

-**No Leon, no es el momento-**le decía esquivando los besos del hombre de ojos azules.

**-¿por qué?... ¿papi y mami no te dejan?-**le dijo irónicamente asiendo que Ada Lo mirara de manera hostil.

**-¿qué fue eso?-**pregunto Leon poniéndose a modo alerta.

**-am… ¿Qué cosa?... yo no escuche nada-**le respondió tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

**-¿enserio no lo escuchas?... es como una risa-**le dijo poniendo una de sus manos en la boca de espía. Ella negó con la cabeza-**presta atención-**le dijo ignorando la lengua de Ada que pasaba por la mano de Leon por hacerlo reaccionar. Y de repente se escucho la vos de la niña riendo un poco.

Leon soltó la boca de Ada y se dirigió a el cuarto, donde se encontraba Camila, Leon se detuvo y pego la oreja en la puerta y escucho un leve rudo entro si más espera. El se quedo sorprendido al ver a la pequeña niña que se encontraba sentada en el suelo frente a usa silla.

-**No es mi hija, no es tu hija, no es nuestra hija-**le dijo Ada a León cuando noto que León la miraba algo confundido y intrigado.

**-Más te vale-**le dijo Leon aun sin entender la situación.

Los tres se ubicaron en la sala de estar, pasada la incómoda situación, mientras que la pequeña le decía a Ada cuanto era esto, mas esto, hablaba con Leon y le explicaba de su nueva "misión" de niñera.

León no pudo evitar estallar de la risa-**enserio, la gran Ada Wong, la mujer más fría que conozco, de… niñera-**leon no podía dejar de reír, hasta que de repente sintió un enorme dolor en la cara y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba en el piso con una marca de cinco dedos en su mejilla izquierda. Ahora la que reía era Ada.

**-¿le dolió señor Kennedy?**-le pregunto la niña, evitando la risa que se quería escapar de su pequeña boca.

**-si… estoy bien-**le dijo mientras s frotaba la mejilla.

**-Pobre señor Kennedy-**fue lo último que Ada dijo antes de volver a reír. 


	3. ¿una familia?

**Estoy algo atrapada con la escuela y la rutina, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir… de enserio lamento hacerlos esperar, pero acá les dejo el siguiente capituló. (Los personajes de Ada y Leon, no me soy míos son propiedad de Capcom u.u.)**

…

"¿Una familia?"

Ada se encontraba limpiando los trastes sucios en la cocina, mientras que Leon le hacia el favor de cuidar a la pequeña Camila, el jugaba y charlaba con ella, la verdad Ada nunca pensó que a Leon le fueran tan bien los niños por el hecho de que siempre molestaba a su pequeño enamorado.

Ella ermino de limpiar y acomodar cada unos de los platos, vasos y cubiertos en su lugar, para luego dirigirse a la sala de estar.

Leon, se encontraba ayudando a la niña con las sumas y restas, hasta que la presencia a sus espaldas lo hiso reaccionar, tanto a él como a la pequeña criatura.

**-y ¿Cómo vas con eso?-**le pregunto a la niña mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

**-bien, el señor Kennedy me está ayudando-**dijo la niña tímidamente.

**-excelente, en cuanto termines me avisas y así puedo empezar a bañarte-**le dijo la espía guiándole el ojo.

**-Ada, podemos hablar-**le pregunto Leon poniéndose de pie.

**-claro-**le dijo despreocupada**-Camila, ya vengo, no te muevas-**le dijo asiendo una seña con la mano de "quieta" y saliendo de la sala.

Una vez fuera Leon se percato de que la puerta este bien cerrada y comenzando con la charla.

**-así que esta es la heredera, de la gran corporación, ¿he?-**le pregunto, yendo al tema de que era una fabrica prácticamente de mercenarios y espías.

-**sí, ¿y eso qué?-**le pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-**que si esta niña es la que va a mandar en un futuro, podría ser una de las fases para cavar con el Bio-terrorismo-**le dijo sonriendo.

**-no te creas guapo, no es tan-**le dijo sonriendo de lado.

**-claro que si… y tu me vas a ayudar-**le dijo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

**-claro que no, te lo privo, y además le voy a decir a Camila que no te mencione en lo más mínimo-**le dijo de manera hostil.

**-¿pero por qué?-**le protesto.

**-porque si tu plan no da frutos, no pienso perder mi trabajo-**le dijo bajando sus manos de sus hombros.

-**de acuerdo… aunque te recuerdo que odio tu trabajo-**le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Ella lo siguió hasta quedar apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con su característica sonrisa y cruzada de brazos.

**-lo recuerdo a la perfección-**

**-entonces, ¿por qué no lo dejas?-**le dijo tomando un vaso de agua en seco.

**-vas a necesitar más que un simple reproche para controlar mi vida-**le dijo acercándose a él y besando su mejilla.

Un tirón en la falda de Ada la hiso reaccionar, era Camila.

**-¿Qué sucede Cami?-**le pregunto a la criatura mientras León la tomaba en sus brazos, esa simple imagen la hacía pensar en una posible familia, pero en que estaba pensando, si apenas podía cuidar bien a esa pequeña niña, que solo llevaba tres días en su casa.

**-¿estoy aburrida?-**le dijo escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Leon.

**-para mi que lo que tu tienes, es miedo al agua-**le dijo corriendo el cabello de la niña de su cara.

-**eso no es verdad-**le dijo la niña sonrojada.

**-bien, ¿qué tal si te baño y salimos al parque un rato?-**le dijo mientras Leon pasaba a la niña de sus brazos a los de Ada.

**-Está bien-**le dijo mientras asistía con la cabeza. Si mas decir Ada dio media vuelta y salió de ay para tomar rumbo al baño.

Leon miraba atentamente a ambas mujeres hasta que las perdió de vista.

_-No debe ser tan malo tener una familia-_dijo poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ada coloco a la niña en la ducha y comenzó con su trabajo.

**-mogate el cabello-**le dijo mientras se alegaba para sacar de un cajón un paquete de crema para el cabello, por parte de la niña ella se sumergió en la tina y salió con el cabello mojado.

Ada se acerco y coloco la crema en el cabello de la niña.

-**cierra los ojos-**la niña asistió con la cabeza y obedeció.

Pasada su pequeña tarea, vistió a la niña con una camiseta violeta, un pantalón ajustado azul y unas botas de tobillo marones.

Luego de eso le pidió a Leon que la cuidara unos minutos, hasta que ella saliera de bañarse. Termino y se puso una camisa de mangas hasta los codos color roja, dejando los dos primeros botones si abrochar, un pantalón ajustado negro y unos zapatos de tacones del mismo color de la camisa.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar donde la pequeña y Leon charlaban ansiosamente.

**-nos vamos-**dijo Ada tomando por sorpresa a ambas personas y extendiendo la mano a la niña. Ella asistió con una sonrisa y se levanto para tomar la mano de Ada seguida por Leon.

**-yo puedo ir-**pregunto el agente con una expresión de niño pequeño.

**-Eso lo decides tu-**dijo Ada y beso sus labios.

**-yacala, que asco-**dijo la niña con una expresión de desagrado.

Los dos adultos solo rieron y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa.

Subieron al auto de Leon y se dirigieron al parque más cercano, al estacionarse Ada bajo del auto y abrió la trasera para dejar correr contenta a una pequeña de cabello negro a los columpios.

Cada tanto las personas se acercaba con un alago de "que hermosa hija tienen" a lo que ellos o mejor dicho Leon respondía, que no era su hija que, solo la cuidaban.

Tal vez no les quedaba mal el término "su hija" a Ada le traía buenos recuerdos de sus padres jugando con ella y a León le hacía pensar en un posible futuro con la mujer de rojo, pensar que ella se fuera a vivir con él y de ver a unas pequeñas criaturas corriendo a los brazos de ellos, con sus gritos de "mami, papi" tal vez eso era lo que él quería para su futuro pero savia que para que ella pensara lo mismo se necesitaba más que pasar un mes con una niña.

…

**Bueno es todo por ahora, la verdad es que estoy muy ocupada con los trabajos que me dio mi profe, la verdad es que ya me tienen cansada, dan y no explican, dan y no explican u.u, pero bueno así es la vida, espero que es haya gustado y lamento la tardanza (aunque no fiera tanto tiempo) **

**Adios por ahora y cuídense, (no se para cuando pueda volver a actualizar) **

**Anaiz D. **


	4. la cena

**Hola gente, ¿cómo están?, yo espero que bien, bueno antes que nada les agradezco los comentarios, la verdad, la escritura para mí es juego, aunque nunca pensé hacerlo bien, bueno les agradezco mucho, sin más, acá les dejo el siguiente capituló…**

**(Los personajes de Ada y Leon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom)**

…

"la cena."

Pasaron ya tres semanas desde el día de la llegada de la pequeña Camila, Ada ya se acostumbraba a la rutina de "madre soltera" como le decía Leon para molestarla, cada tanto, aunque Ada no le tomaba importancia, ella sabía que podía contra atacar de la misma manera, o peor.

En fin era una noche muy linda, así que Leon decidió llevarlas a un buen restaurante, a lo cual Ada no se negó, era una buena manera de enseñarle a la niña modales en la mesa.

**-claro que vamos a ir-**le afirmo la espía.

**[-perfecto, ¿necesitas que te ayude con Cami?-]-**se escucho desde el otro lado del teléfono.

**-no, ella tiene algunos vestido, solo espero que no se ponga a vestirse de esa manera… ya sabes, odia todo lo que tenga que ver con polleras o faldas-**le dijo ella mirando como la niña, cantaba con una canción que pasaban en un programa de niños.

El soltó una carcajada al notar su tono de "lo intento y no puedo"**[-pues… hace que se acostumbre-].**

-**es fácil decirlo… pero no hacerlo-**le dijo en un suspiro.

**[-Bueno, hablamos más tarde, chau cuídate-]**-le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, que ella percato por el tono de su vos.

**-igualmente-**dijo y corto la llamada**.-esto de ser niñera me esta ablandando-**dijo negando con la cabeza.

**-a donde vamos señorita Wong-**le pegunto la niña, escondiendo su rostro e el sillón, solo dejando ver sus ojos.

**-primero vamos… hay que bañarte-**le dijo extendiéndole la mano a la pequeña.

Ada ya le había enseñado a hablar, caminar y saludar de manera educada a las personas, pero aun no cambiaba su forma de vestir y ganarse las cosa, se dio cuenta que por lo visto era una niña muy consentida.

Ya pasado el baño y las horas, Ada corría a la niña por toda la casa, que muy enojada no quería ponerse en vestido.

**-Camila, ya estuvo bueno… ¡fue suficiente!-**le renegó a la niña mientras la corría por alrededor le la mesa.

**-¡no quiero!-**grito la niña que corría, hacia la sala de estar.

**-¡Camila!-**le grito anda, detrás de ella… por un segundo la niña se detuvo para poder evadir el sillón, y eso fue suficiente para que da la cargara por la cintura y la tomara en brazos**-solo será por esta noche… ¿sí?-**le dijo casi en un ruego, pero de manera firme.

**-está bien-**le dijo la pequeña en un suspiro.

Ada la bajo de sus brazos y ambas se dirigieron a el cuarto de la criatura. Ay Ada la cambio de ropa, por un vestido blanco color huevo con una tira de color roja con detalles de flores azules, le ato un moño por la parte de atrás y unas sandalias color rojas vino, la peino y le puso una vincha del mismo color que la tira y los mismos detalles. Luego le ordeno que la pequeña la esperara en la sala de estar, hasta que se cambiara de ropa.

Ada por su parte se puso un vestido color negro con detalles rojos vino, no era tan corto, pero no pasaba sus rodillas y zapatos de tacos color negros, luego tomo un saco color rojo vino y un saco del mismo color para la pequeña. No tardo mucho para que leo llegara, y mirara a ambas mujeres, con una sonrisa de "sorpresa".

**-wau, las dos están… hermosas-**dijo mientras le daba un beso a Ada en los labios. La pequeña solo saco la lengua en forma de desagrado.

**-Gracias-**respondió Ada; la pequeña solo se sonrojo.

León llevaba un traje de gala color negro con una camisa color rojo vino, demasiada casualidad para Ada, ella pensó que Leon lo hiso a propósito, savia que el rojo vino era el segundo color favorito de Ada, después del rojo pasión. La espía se aseguro de que el cinturón de seguridad la pequeña estuviese bien ajustado, para luego poder dirigirse a la parte delantera del auto y sentarse junto a Leon en el asiento del acompañante.

Ya pasando unas cuadras, la pequeña ojicelestes no pudo evitar tirar algunas preguntas que con facilidad respondió Ada

**-¿A dónde vamos?-**pregunto la niña mirando por la ventana.

**-a comer**-respondió Ada sin dar importancia.

**-¿no pudimos haber comido en su casa?-**pregunto la niña dirigiendo su vista a la mujer que estaba de espaldas mientras levantaba una ceja.

**-si… pero… ¿Qué tus padres nunca te llevaron a un restauran?-**le pregunto girando un poco la cabeza y mirándola de reojo. La pequeña solo negó con la cabeza.

**-¿enserio?-**pregunto Leon metiéndose en la conversación.

**-enserio-**afirmo la niña.

**-entonces, te explicare que debes hacer y que no-**le dijo Ada dándose la vuelta por completo. **-escúchame con atención-**

**-de acuerdo, Wong-**le dijo la criatura afirmando con la cabeza.

**-muy bien, uno siempre siéntate derecha, dos cuando comas no pongas los codos sobre la mesa, tres ten cuidado con el pelo, sobre todo porque lo tienes largo, y ultimo y principal, trata de no mancharte la ropa… ¿de cuerdo?-**la niña asistió con la cabeza después de haber hecho una pausa.

_-Qué lindo es ser hija de Ada wong-_pensó Leon al haber escuchado a su amada.

El reto del viaje s hubo solo silencio; hasta el omento el que Leon se estaciono en frente de un restaurante llamado la burbuja. Ada solo abrió la boca de impresión, la última vez que fue a ese lugar fue con sus padres cuando cumplió los siete años.

**-guapo, te luciste-**dijo la espía bajando del auto y dirigiéndose a la parte trasera.

**-si… quería algo elegante, para esta noche-**dijo feliz de que el lugar fuera de gusto de Ada.

**-¿qué es este lugar?-**pregunto la niña bajando del auto.

**-es el restaurante-**l dijo Leon extendiéndole la mano a la infante, ella solo la tomo con una sonrisa de lado, tal vez estaba aprendiendo mas de Ada de lo que la espía deducía. Acto seguido Ada tomo la otra mano de la niña.

Los tres entraron a él restauran; Leon hiso un movimiento con su cabeza a uno de los encargados de la entrada y este los acompaño hasta la mesa para tres que se encontraba al lado de una gran ventana, llamado la atención de barias personas y familias, que los miraban con una expresión de "la familia del año", pero sobre todo las mujeres de envidiaban la figura de Ada, que llamaba la atención, de esposos y acompañantes.

Al llegar a su mesa y sentarse, Ada pudo notar el tono rojo de las mejillas de la niña.

**-¿qué sucede Camila?-**le pregunto la espía a la pequeña que parecía a punto de desmallarse.

**-¿por qué todo el mundo nos está mirando?-**dijo moviendo los ojos nerviosamente.

**-no lo sé, pero que no te importe-**dijo la asiática acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña, ella solo asistió con la cabeza.

Pasada una muy placentera cena, los tres estaban charlando muy animados, hasta que Leon llamo la atención de uno de los camareros.

**-¿me trae la cuenta?-**le pregunto Leon al camarero.

**-enseguida-**afirmo el joven y se retiro.

**-¿ya te quieres ir?-**le pregunto Adacon una sonrisa y levantando una ceja.

**-me quedaría más** **tiempo… pero se le está durmiendo su niña aquí-**dijo león señalando a la pequeña que se refregaba los ojos en un suspiro.

**-a claro-**dijo Ada mirando a la criatura.

**-la cuenta, señor-**dijo el joven mientras le entregaba el papel.

Pasado esos Leon saco dinero de su billetera y se lo entrego a joven, acto seguido que fue acompañado mientras tomaba a la niña casi dormida en sus brazos, permitiéndole el paso a Ada.

Leon coloco a la pequeña en la parte trasera del auto, mientras que Ada entraba a la parte del acompañante, del regreso a la casa de la Wong no hubo ni una sola palabra; cuando llegaron, la espía tomo a la criatura en sus brazo y entro en la casa seguida de Leon; Ada coloco a la niña en su cama y se aseguro de que estuviera bien tapada.

**-eres buena madre-**le dijo león desde el marco de la puerta, después de ver tal escena.

**-gracias-**le respondió ella sin mirarlo y corriendo el cabello de la niña de su rostro.

Ada salió del cuarto de la pequeña y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

**-¿quieres un café?-**le pregunto al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

**-si tu invitas-**le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la mercenaria pudiera pasar.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, y cuando Ada termino de preparar el café, comenzaron con la charla; pero de alguna manera un poco diferente.

**-¿te gustan los niños?-**le pregunto tomando un sorbo a la taza de café.

**-solo es una misión-**le respondió Ada que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en su patio que miraba por de la ventana.

**-¿entonces no te estás divirtiendo?-**le pregunto acercándose por sus espaldas.

**-me divierto con todas mis misiones-**le dijo aun si mirarlo.

**-¿así?-**le dijo mientras dejaba la taza de café en la barra de la cocina.

**-si-**dijo en un susurro al sentir como el agente abrasaba su cintura.

El comenzó a besar su hombro hasta llegar a su cuello seguido de un pequeño beso en su mejilla y terminar con un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, que tuvieron que romper debido a que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos oxigeno.

**-Ada… ¿me puedo quedar a dormir?-**le pregunto y termino con un giño en su ojo-

**-claro**, **guapo-**le respondió devolviendo el giño.

El la elevo en sus brazos y tomo curso al cuarto de la mercenaria para poder logar lo que tanto quería tanto él como ella.

…

**Bueno hasta acá, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, no sé cuantos capítulos más tendrá este fic, pero mientras más mejor ¿verdad? Bueno los dejo y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Anaiz D. **


	5. no es una despedida final

**Hola gente, ¿todo bien?, bueno yo también quería que el fic durara mas, pero me puse a sacar la cuenta y me di cuenta que eso no podría ser posible, sin más pensé en una manera de alargarlo y darle un final bien tratado. Espero que les guste… de igual manera estoy pensando en una nueva historia. A Ada va a narra un pequeño pedaso de su vida que estará escrito **_**de esta manera.**_

…

"No es una despedida"

Ya paso el mes entero, Ada se encontraba en el cuarto de la pequeña empacando todas sus cosas, tenía que reconocer que una parte de ella estaba algo triste por dejar ir a la pequeña, pero no quería demostrarlo, además tarde o temprano esa niña se convertiría en su jefa.

La pequeña se encontraba cepillando su cabello frente al espejo del baño, ella estaba muy deprimida, su niñera le había explicado que tendrían que separarse, al principio ella se negó, dijo que no quería estar con otra niñera, que quería quedarse con la espía para que le enseñara a ser como ella; Pero después de una larga charla, la pequeña comprendió la situación.

**-¿Estas lista Cami?-**pregunto la mujer del otro lado de la puerta.

**-si-**respondió la criatura sin animó alguno en su vos.

Ada entro en el baño para quedar detrás de la niña que la miraba por el espejo.

-**¿Estas enojado?-**dijo ella al ver su rostro. La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

Ada se acerco y puso ambas manos sombre sus hombros-**a mi no me mientas-**le dijo poniendo su mentón sobre su cabeza.

**-no estoy enojada… estoy… triste-**la última palabra la soltó en un susurro.

**-no lo estés… no es una despedida-**le dijo y beso su cabeza.

La pequeña se dio la vuelta en el pequeño banquito para quedar frente a la espía.

**-ya lo sé-**dijo y bajo la cabeza.

**-Mírame-**le dijo mientras levantaba su rostro, para mirarla a la cara**-no me arrepiento del tiempo que pasamos juntas… eso tenlo por seguro-**dijo y beso la frente de la pequeña, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo por el acto de su niñera.

**-yo tampoco-**le respondió en un susurro, poniendo una sonrisa tímida.

**-bueno… salte que me toca usar el baño-**le respondió haciendo que la niña bajara del banco en donde se encontraba parada-**te quiero en la sala y si no es el señor Kennedy, no le abras a nadie… entendiste-**la pequeña asistió mientras salía del baño.

La pequeña se dirigió a la sala para sentarse en el sillón y poder tomar el control de la televisión y poner un canal para niños.

En todo el tramité del baño de Ada, pudo recordar, como se conoció con la pequeña, como comenzaron a establecer confianza, como discutían, como jugaban, como le enseñaba a sumar y a restar, los modales en el habla, como caminar y sobre todas las cosas, como molestaban a Leon. Ada no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa cada cuanto que recordaba como la pequeña le daba la razón a la espía y a Leon lo dejaba de lado.

Ada salió del baño en dirección a su cuarto, se cambio y fue directo a la sala donde la niña se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el piso.

**-ven… ya vámonos-**la pequeña asistió y acerco para tomar la mano de la mercenaria.

Ada tomo la maleta con su otra mano y se dirigió a su auto, la pequeña tomo asiento al lado de Ada. Wong verifico que el cinturón de su acompañante estuviese bien puesto para así poder tomar rumbo a la empresa en donde trabajaba.

**-Ada, ¿qué es morir?-**le pregunto la pequeña con la cabeza agachado.

**-¿Por qué preguntas?-**le reclamo a la pequeña que la había asustado con su comentario.

**-porque el abuelo dijo que mamá y papá habían muerto-**le dijo aun con su cabeza a gachas.

**-todos dicen que es como dormir… pero sin despertar-**le respondió con un tono triste.

**-¿tus padres también duerme?-**le pregunto mirándola de reojo.

**-sí, hace mucho que duermen-**le respondió sin dar importancia a sus comentario.

**-¿y por qué están durmiendo?-**preguntó la pequeña levantando su mirada por completo.

**-no creo que entiendas-**le dijo para evitar la repuesta.

**-vamos Wong, tengo cuatro años, pero no soy boba-**le reclamo la pequeña.

**-Está bien, está bien-**le dijo asiendo clamar a la pequeña.

_-Desde que tengo memoria, mi familia está conformada de mercenarios y espías, un día, cuando tenía ocho años llegue tarde a mi casa, todo estaba muy oscuro y tranquilo, ¿pero eso por qué? Era muy temprano para que todos estuviesen durmiendo… camine un poco y vi a todo mi clan familiar en el piso, todos muertos, desde niños a adultos, ninguno tenía vida; luego me dirigí hasta mi casa, no tarde mucho y entre a el cuarto de mis padres… y hay los vi, a ambos tirados en el piso, con una gran rio de sangre que salía de sus cuerpos-_

**-¿y luego qué?**-pregunto la infante al quedar atónita con la historia de la mujer de rojo.

_-corrí y corrí, hasta que mis pies no pudieron mas… choque con un grupo de personas de la agencia de mercenarios para la que trabajaban mis padres… entonces les conté lo sucedido… ellos me llevaron y me entrenaron para ser lo que soy hoy, _**una mujer fría y calculadora si sentimientos y sentido de la compasión… una asesina-**cuando termino pudo el rostro de la niña que se torno pálido a escuchar su último comentario y que temblaba un poco.

**-tu… ¿matas gente?-**Ada solo asistió con la cabeza.

En todo el viaje la niña no volvió a abrir la bocapara nada. Llegaron a la empresa para esperar la señal que las dejara pasar a la oficina principal.

-**wong, ya pueden pasar-**dijo la mujer permitiéndole el paso a ambas mujeres.

Al entrar pudo notar a un hombre y una mujer que se encontraban charlando con su jefe.

**-A… Wong, gracias por todo, tu dinero ya fue depositado en tu cuenta bancaria… ya puedes retirarte-**dijo el hombre de pelo cano.

Ada solo asistió con la cabeza para salir, no sin antes regalarle una pequeña sonrisa de lado a la pequeña que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Ada camino unos cuantos metros, pero el grito de la pequeña la iso detenerse y darse la vuelta rápidamente para agacharse al mismo tiempo y recibir un abrazo de parte de la infante.

**-No quiero que me dejes… quiero que tú seas mi mamá-**le dijo la pequeña que se abrazaba de s cuello fuertemente y sus mejillas se encharcaban. Ada la separo lo suficiente como para poder verla a la cara.

**-¿Qué te dije?-**le pregunto mientas secaba sus mejillas.

**-Que eras una asesina-**Ada rio por el comentario inocente de parte de la pequeña.

-**No, lo otro-**le dijo mienta secaba sus mejillas.

**-Que no es una despedida-**respondió bajando la cabeza.

**-Así es… te prometo que nos veremos luego-**le dijo y beso su frente y ambas mejillas, para luego levantarse-**Te amo, hija-**le dijo subiendo el ánimo de la pequeña.

**-Te amo, mamá-**le respondió la criatura mientras veía como la mujer se desvanecía en el pasillo.

…

Ya pasaron 20 años desde ese día, una joven de pelo negro y ojos celestes bajaba de un auto con un traje muy elegante. Al entrar pudo notar una mujer de edad algo avanzada y u poco de cabello blanco. Por alguna razón no podían dejar de mirarse, la mujer le regalo una sonrisa de lado y eso fue suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa y recordar los momentos que vivió a sus cuatro años con la dama de rojo.

…

**Bueno en fin, espero que les haya gustado, comenten y todas esas cosa, le aclaro que no pude hacerlo más largo porque el tiempo de la historia no me dejo. (que trágico) espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, cuídense, vallan por la sombra. Adiós.**

**Anaiz D. **


End file.
